


Por favor vuelve a mi

by Lenchisus



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenchisus/pseuds/Lenchisus
Summary: Lena confronta a Kara sobre conocer su identidad secreta. En casa, Kara reevalúa su vida y se pregunta si su existencia es realmente necesaria en el mundo.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Please come back to me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718208) by [Lenchisus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenchisus/pseuds/Lenchisus). 



> Esta es una traducción de mi para mi, obvs, de mi propia historia. 
> 
> La adapté un poco para que suene bomnito en español.

"Yo… creí que… tal vez podríamos…" La voz de Kara era ronca. Suspiró, sabía perfectamente bien que discutir con Lena ahora no haría ninguna diferencia, así que se quedó en silencio. Ni siquiera podía mirarla a los ojos. Derrotada, con la cabeza gacha y los hombros caídos, se dio la vuelta, sus pasos pesados mientras se dirigía hacia la ventana del balcón. "Lo siento mucho..." dijo, antes de volar hacia la noche.

Lena, por el otro lado, estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Pero éstas no eran de tristeza. Se sentía traicionada. Eran lágrimas de rabia. Rabia consigo misma por ser tan confiada, por dejarse engañar. Rabia porque su amor se basaba en mentiras. Porque Kara, Supergirl, fingió ser su amiga para poder vigilarla. Por supuesto, una Luthor era solo una bomba esperando a explotar, ¿verdad? No importaba lo que Kara dijera. No importaba que le diera una explicación y una disculpa. Todo era falso ante sus ojos.

Kara intentó decirle la verdad, intentó explicarle por qué hizo lo que hizo, por qué le ocultó las cosas, pero no importaba, Lena no quiso escuchar. Lena había sido bastante clara cuando le dijo que se fuera a la mierda y que nunca volviera a hablarle, que para ella Kara ya no existía.

"¡Me engañaste, me traicionaste!! ¡Confié en ti y todo lo que hiciste fue reírte en mi cara!" Lena dijo tan pronto como Kara entró al penthouse esa noche. Habían acordado cenar ahí, pero Lena ya no podía contener el dolor en su pecho. La necesidad de confrontar a Kara se había vuelto tan fuerte que solo pudo esperar hasta que cerrara la puerta detrás de ella para dejar libres sus sentimientos.

"Estás muerta para mí... No te molestes en volver. No quiero verte, no quiero saber nada de ti. Sólo... ¡Desaparece de mi vida!" Lena dijo, antes de que Kara se fuera volando, sin saber el dolor en el corazón de Kara al escuchar eso ni el daño que acababa de hacer.

//

Kara había aguantado sus propias lágrimas, al menos hasta que estuvo en la soledad y protección de su apartamento, donde sollozó inconsolablemente. Se agarró el pecho, donde la herida en su corazón era casi tan dolorosa como la kriptonita en ese momento. No podía respirar, todo daba vueltas y, oh, el dolor era insoportable.

Kara se recostó de lado. El suelo de madera se sentía frío contra su mejilla manchada de lágrimas.

_"Estás muerta para mi…"_

Esas palabras se repetían en su cabeza, y cada vez apuñalaban su corazón con la misma fuerza. Había herido a Lena, lo sabía, pero nunca esperó que fuera tan malo.

Ella había intentado explicar... Lo había intentado. Pero fue en vano.

Mientras soportaba el dolor, Kara recordó cada vez que había salvado a Lena. Cada vez que la había elegido por encima de su deber. Cada vez que la defendió y se enfrentó a sus amigos por ella. Cada vez que había puesto a Lena por encima de todo lo demás. Kara se preguntó qué habría pasado si se lo hubiera contado antes.

También recordaba las cálidas sonrisas, los abrazos de bienvenida, los paseos nocturnos, los besos en la mejilla. El ocasional roce de manos al caminar, noches acurrucándose en el sofá. Los secretos compartidos en la oscuridad, los momentos enmarcados en fotos. El gran equipo que eran en las noches de juegos. La mirada somnolienta en el rostro de Lena cuando se despertó después de una pijamada era tan feliz, tan llena de ternura que le tomó a Kara toda su fuerza de voluntad para no besarla allí mismo, porque los amigos no se besan.

A Kara le tomó un tiempo darse cuenta de que amaba a Lena, con todo su corazón y alma, con cada fibra de su ser. Le tomó tiempo darse cuenta de que sus sentimientos no eran platónicos y no se podían comparar con nada que hubiera sentido antes por nadie.

Kara se decía a sí misma que todo lo que quería era proteger a Lena. Y era cierto, pero eso no era todo.

Era egoísta.

Podía ser sólo Kara con Lena, y no había necesidad de que fuese una poderosa superheroína para impresionarla. Las bromas tontas y la ropa cómoda fueron suficientes para que le agradara a Lena, y eso hizo que Kara apreciara la simplicidad de su amistad.

Kara no sabía lo que Lena veía en ella, una simple reportera y torpe mujer, pero fuera lo que fuese, estaba agradecida.

Pero incluso con todos sus esfuerzos, había lastimado a Lena. Había causado dolor al amor de su vida a pesar de que se juró a sí misma que la protegería, con su propia vida de ser necesario.

Pero cuanto más pensaba en ello, más sentido tenía. Lena tenía razón. Todo lo que hizo fue causar dolor a sus seres queridos. Ya fuera escondiendo su identidad o contándoles. Siempre poniéndolos en riesgo.

Supergirl era un símbolo de protección, verdad y esperanza, pero Kara había lastimado y mentido a Lena. Y ahora había perdido la esperanza de que todo volvería a la normalidad y de que volvería a ver a Lena sonriéndole.

Quizás si era cierto que Kara Danvers fue un error. ¿O ... o fue Kara Zor-El el error desde el principio?

Quizá su cápsula debería haberse quedado en la zona fantasma para siempre. Quizá si nunca hubiera aterrizado en la tierra para empezar, Jeremiah todavía estaría vivo y Alex sería feliz con su familia completa. Tal vez si nunca hubiera aterrizado, Lex tendría que preocuparse solo por un kryptoniano y no asesinaría a tanta gente. Tanto Kara como Supergirl solo causaban dolor.

Si se hubiera quedado a morir con su planeta y su madre en lugar de dejar que la mandaran lejos… todo sería diferente. Todos serían felices.

Ella fue un error y ahora podía verlo. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Tumbada en el frío suelo del apartamento, Kara tomó una decisión.


	2. Chapter 2

Lena vio la figura de Kara desaparecer en la oscuridad. Se sentía mejor ahora que había dejado salir las palabras. Eso es todo lo que tenía que hacer, dejar salir el mar de emociones que se desbordaba. Se sentó en su sofá imposiblemente blanco con un vaso de whisky en la mano y miró al suelo. El escozor en sus ojos se había calmado un poco, con sólo una lágrima logrando escapar y rodar por su mejilla. El único pensamiento en su mente en el momento en que Kara cruzó la puerta había sido hacerle sentir el mismo dolor de traición y resentimiento que ella sentía.

Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos, como hacía cada vez que algo se volvía demasiado para poner en sus cajitas. Se quedó así hasta que su mente se despejó lo suficiente para comprender lo que había hecho. Le había gritado a Kara, pero no sólo eso, la había aplastado con cada palabra. La expresión de su rostro cuando Lena reveló la verdad, la forma en que le rogó que se detuviera, casi como si le doliera físicamente. Cómo luchó, tartamudeó y trató de explicar, con lágrimas en los ojos, antes de que Lena la interrumpiera.

Había aprendido sobre la identidad secreta de superheroína de Kara hacía ya una semana. En todo ese tiempo, había esperado, o más bien...estaba esperanzada, a que la propia Kara viniera y le dijera quién era. Rezando a los dioses en los que no creía que Kara finalmente fuera honesta con ella. Lena hubiera preferido eso, un millón de veces, en lugar de saber gracias a Lex como fue lo que sucedió.

Pero Kara nunca llegó. Ella nunca le dijo ni trató de explicarle hasta que la arrinconó. Dejó en claro que no confiaba en ella, que sólo la estaba usando. Que en realidad no se preocupaba por ella como le hizo creer desde el principio.

Con cada broma, cada abrazo, cada sonrisa, Kara la había hecho sentir segura... Feliz.

Pero ahora, Lena sabía que todo había sido una mentira. Una mentira vil y despreciable.

Y la peor parte, Lena se había enamorado del engaño... Le encantaba la forma en que Kara se acurrucaba con ella y acariciaba suavemente su mejilla en sus pijamadas improvisadas. Le encantaba cómo siempre compartían su bufanda cuando los días se volvían fríos. Le encantaba la linda forma en que sus ojos brillaban a través de sus lentes y la tierna sonrisa que mostraba cada vez que la visitaba en CatCo. Le encantaba la forma en que tartamudeaba cada vez que se ponía nerviosa y cómo hablaba sin parar cada vez que se emocionaba.

Sí, Lena la amaba... Con todo su corazón, con toda su alma, con cada célula de su cuerpo.

Lena, lamentablemente, la amaba. Amaba a la mujer que no era más que una fachada falsa para cubrir al monstruo real, y se odiaba a sí misma por eso.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta? Algo tan bueno... Era obvio que era falso. Nada más que una maldita mentira para mantenerla a raya.

Lena gritó por la rabia, la desesperación y por el corazón roto. De repente se puso de pie y arrojó el vaso en su mano con tanta fuerza que se rompió en mil pedazos contra la pared, dejando un poco de licor chorreando y manchando la pintura blanca. Su respiración era irregular, le dolía la cabeza y la presión que sentía en el pecho solo empeoraba, pero no le importaba. A ella ya no le importaba nada, a decir verdad. Estaba cansada, pero no quería dormir, no podría haberlo hecho aunque lo intentara, así que haría lo que haría cualquier otra persona sana y cuerda en una situación como esta, ahogarse en alcohol hasta que sus recuerdos fueran borrosos y su cerebro no pudiera recordar por qué estaba molesta en primer lugar.

Quería— no, necesitaba olvidar, aunque solo fuera por un momento.

Arrastrando los pies, caminó pesadamente hacia los gabinetes de su cocina y sacó una botella nueva del licor más fuerte que poseía, luego caminó hacia la barra en su cocina, batallando un poco para abrir la botella. Sabía que la resaca sería enorme, pero, honestamente, ¿qué es una pequeña resaca comparada con el dolor de un corazón deshecho?

"Esto va por tí, Kara. Que nuestra _amistad_ dure para siempre..." Dijo en tono de burla antes de beber directo de la botella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si lloras, no tomes. Todo con medida.
> 
> No, pero en serio, no tomen asi de salvaje amixes, la beba aquí está protegida por la magia del fanfic


	3. Chapter 3

Kara estaba medio recostada contra el reposabrazos del sofá de Alex. Fue a visitarla temprano en la mañana el día después de la discusión con Lena. Ser un alien con superpoderes no cambiaba nada cuando se trataba de enfrentar sentimientos, y Alex siempre estaba ahí para su hermanita, así que tan pronto como Kara apareció en su puerta, pálida, con los ojos hinchados y luciendo como si acabara de patear a un cachorro, Alex fue directamente a buscarle comida para reconfortarla y cálidas cobijas suaves.

Kara estaba agradecida. Estaba contenta de haber terminado con los Danvers y de tener una hermana tan maravillosa que la cuidara. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas no dejar que su dolor fuera tan obvio frente a su hermana, pero sabía que no podía engañar a Alex, después de todo, crecieron juntas. Eran inseparables, por supuesto que Alex sabría que algo andaba mal. Pero Kara no se atrevió a contarle qué sucedió exactamente cuando le preguntó, guardándose parte de la historia y sólo dando vagas explicaciones a la insistencia de su hermana.

Kara le hizo saber a Alex que algo había sucedido con Lena y que estaba triste por eso, pero nada más. No quería preocuparla más de lo necesario o arriesgarse a que Alex se enojara con Lena.

Kara suspiró y movió sus piernas para hacer un espacio lo suficientemente grande para que Alex se sentara. Alex le entregó una taza de té caliente, que Kara tomó entre sus manos después de dejar a un lado la caja de helado de Rocky Road a medio comer (que se derretía lentamente).

Alex aún quería saber qué había pasado, pero no quería presionarla. En cambio, decidió que sería el apoyo que su hermana necesitaba, sería paciente y esperaría a que Kara se sintiera lista para hablar. Kara lo sabía, sabía que Alex le estaba dando espacio sin dejar de estar a su lado, y eso la hizo darse cuenta de cuánto Alex la quería. Sintió una punzada de culpa, sabiendo que lo que estaba a punto de hacer definitivamente la lastimaría. Será para mejor. Kara se repetía a sí misma cada vez.

"Sabes que te quiero mucho, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Kara, sentándose bien y tomando un sorbo de té. "No estaría aquí ni sería la persona que soy hoy sin ti. Todos los días agradezco a Rao por tenerte a ti y a Eliza conmigo" Kara sonrió. "Incluso si eso significaba luchar por el baño la mayor parte de nuestra adolescencia".

Alex se rió de eso. "Bueno, discúlpame por ser una excelente hermana." Pasó un brazo por los hombros de Kara en un abrazo de lado. "Claro que lo sé, Kara. Y yo también te quiero mucho." Su sonrisa vaciló, miró a los ojos de Kara, la preocupación visible en todo su rostro. "Pero, ¿por qué me dices esto? ¿Está todo bien?"

Kara sonrió lo más amplia y brillantemente que pudo, y trató de tranquilizar a Alex, o al menos tratar de no hacerla sospechar. "Sí, Al, todo está bien. Creo que estoy un poco sentimental, no te preocupes por eso." Alex parecía no creerle, pero no dijo nada.

Kara se fue del apartamento de Alex poco después de eso. Todavía tenía que ir a trabajar, así que regresó a su propio apartamento para arreglarse rápidamente para después pasar por Noonan's por un café antes de caminar, con determinación en cada paso, hacia CatCo.

Pero no podía dejar de pensar en Lena.

Lena había dejado muy claro que no quería tener nada que ver con Kara. Que para ella estaba muerta... Así que eso es lo que haría. No moriría, por supuesto, Alex y Eliza estarían devastadas si lo hiciera. No. En cambio, seguiría los deseos de Lena y simplemente… desaparecería. Se aseguraría de volverse invisible, de ir tan lejos que nadie podría encontrarla, ni siquiera Kal.

El corazón de Kara se sentía pesado, sabiendo el dolor que causaría a sus seres queridos, especialmente a su familia, y una parte de ella, en el fondo, quería detenerse y tratar de arreglar las cosas una vez más, pero ya era demasiado tarde para hacer algo.

¿Quizás podría tomarlo como una oportunidad para ser una humana normal? Podría ser un nuevo comienzo para ella. O podría simplemente tomar una nave y simplemente ir a otro planeta. ¿Quizás volver a Argo? No, eso no serviría, Kal la haría regresar a la tierra en un segundo. En cualquier caso, tendría tiempo a solas para pensar y aclarar su mente. Quizá con el tiempo suficiente podría olvidar el amor que sentía con tanta fuerza por Lena y, con suerte, dejaría de ver su hermoso rostro en sus sueños ... ¡Ja! ¡Si, claro! Kara sabía muy bien que sería imposible olvidar a Lena. Su nombre había quedado grabado en su corazón para siempre. Sus cautivadores ojos verdes, la dulce voz melódica que poseía, su rostro bellamente esculpido, su incomparable bondad, su disposición para ayudar siempre, esa brillante mente suya, todo eso, todo de ella estaba tan presente en la mente de Kara que le dolía. Nadie podría compararse con ella. El alma de Kara sabía que Lena era el amor de su vida.

Pero aún así, Kara se obligaría a superarlo. Aprendería a ignorar el dolor de su corazón roto. Iría y desaparecería de la faz de la tierra...

Aunque antes de todo eso, había cosas que todavía tenía que hacer. Kara tenía un plan: esperaría dos días, sólo para pasar tiempo con sus amigos y familiares y destruir toda evidencia de su existencia, cualquier cosa relacionada con ella. Si estaba haciendo esto, tendría que ser perfecto.

La primera parte fue bastante fácil. Kara iba a dejar CatCo y se aseguraría de que no quedara ningún rastro de ella. Era una pena, realmente amaba el lugar, los recuerdos y los amigos que hizo allí, pero amaba a Lena aún más.

Así que ahí estaba, caminando por las oficinas, sin apenas prestar atención o respondiendo los saludos de sus compañeros de trabajo, yendo directamente a la oficina de su jefa. Allí, en el gran escritorio blanco, ocupada rellenando papelería y maldiciendo entre dientes, estaba sentada Andrea Rojas.

Andrea estaba tan concentrada en lo que hacía que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Kara hasta que le habló. No parecía sorprendida de verla, ya que Kara siempre le hacía frente, y no hizo ningún comentario.

Kara respiró hondo. "Solo vine aquí para hacerle saber que renuncio".

Andrea la miró sin pestañear. "Sabes cuáles son las consecuencias, Danvers. Si te vas de aquí ya no podrás volver a ser reportera. Nunca más."

"Lo sé."

"Si esta es tu forma de rebelarte, te lo aseguro, no está funcionando".

"No me estoy rebelando, Andrea," Andrea pareció desconcertada por Kara usando su primer nombre. "Estoy cansada. Ya tomé una decisión. Me voy. Ya no me importa. Solo vine aquí para dejar mi carta de renuncia."

Andrea estaba perpleja. Kara había demostrado ser una gran reportera, una de las mejores de todo el edificio, incluso se atrevería a decir. Su convicción de buscar siempre la verdad y el que se enfrentara ella sin dudar era algo admirable, e incluso si no siempre estaban de acuerdo, Kara nunca había llegado tan lejos como para atreverse a renunciar. Así que sí, Andrea se sorprendió. Una parte de ella quería retirar su amenaza, pero algo dentro de ella le dijo que el problema era algo más grande que eso.

"Ya veo. Si ese es el caso, entonces puedes desocupar tu escritorio. Espera tu cheque para el fin de la semana, puedes retirar tu papelería de la oficina de recursos humanos. Y Kara, fue… agradable... trabajar contigo. "

Kara asintió y se dio la vuelta. No había nada más que decirle a Andrea. Nunca fueron amigas, su relación no era más que la de una jefa y su empleada. Rápidamente terminó de juntar sus cosas y tan pronto como salió del edificio dejó caer toda la caja de cartón y junto con su contenido en el bote de basura más cercano.

Pero Kara aún no terminaba. Todavía tenía trabajo por hacer.


	4. Chapter 4

Al día siguiente después de enfrentarse a Kara, o mejor dicho  _ Supergirl _ , Lena se despertó tarde con una tremenda resaca. Ella tenía razón, sabía que embriagarse para olvidar sus problemas llegaría a esto al final, pero debes de darle crédito, lo aguantó como campeona. Había aprendido a lidiar con resacas de esta magnitud, por lo que siempre se aseguraba de tener pastillas y botellas de agua a la mano. Tenía una empresa multimillonaria que dirigir, y una mala noche y un dolor de cabeza no la detendrían.

Lena se sentó en la cama odiando cada segundo, su cabeza latiendo hacía imposible concentrarse... Se puso de pie sólo para sentarse de nuevo mientras todo a su alrededor no dejaba de girar. Pasaron unos momentos antes de que se tomara el agua y la medicina que siempre guardaba en su mesita de noche.

"Este va a ser un largo día..." pensó mientras bebía toda la botella. Tenía la boca seca y lo único que quería era volver a dormir, pero ya había dormido de más y llegaría tarde al trabajo. Ni siquiera la CEO estaba a salvo de tener que llegar a tiempo. Revisó su teléfono, tenía muchas llamadas perdidas y mensajes de texto de Jess, preguntando si estaba bien y diciéndole que había reagendado sus reuniones para el día siguiente. Jess estaba haciendo todo lo posible por mantener todo bajo control y se notaba. Lena pensaba que se merecía un aumento, pero lo arreglaría más tarde con la cabeza más despejada y menos náuseas…

Espera ... ¡náuseas!

Corrió al baño, sintiéndose enferma de repente, arrepintiéndose de haber bebido tanto anoche ya que apenas pudo llegar al baño. Era lo mejor, ya que ni siquiera recordaba por qué lo había hecho, y el olvido era casi siempre la razón por la que se ahogaba en alcohol. Claro, tenía un problema con su manera de afrontar las cosas, pero nadie se atrevería a decírselo en la cara.

Como pudo se dio a la tarea de prepararse para el trabajo, antes de tomar algo de el enorme y siempre lleno refrigerador (las ventajas de ser millonaria, ¿No?), y se aventuró fuera. Pasó todo el camino hacia L-Corp con sus lentes de sol de diseñador puestas, ya que no podía soportar la luz del sol en ese momento y odiaba a la gente alegre que veía a través de la ventana, preguntándose cómo demonios eran tan felices tan temprano en la mañana.

Cuando finalmente llegó al edificio, se disculpó con Jess por preocuparla innecesariamente y revisaron el horario del día. Con un suspiro cansado se sentó en su escritorio, donde los recuerdos de la noche anterior le llegaban en su máximo esplendor. El cómo le había gritado a Kara, lo mal que se sintió gracias a la traición y la razón por la que eligió beber para poder dormir junto con todo lo demás hicieron que su horrible estado de ánimo fuera aún peor. Decidió sumergirse en el trabajo, no es que estuviera evitando sus problemas... quizás sí, pero no lo admitiría, y pasó la mayor parte del día sin problemas, excepto un inconveniente con un miembro de la junta directiva que fue resuelto rápido y de manera eficiente.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo, y Lena no se habría dado cuenta si no fuera por Jess, quien estaba confundida por la ausencia de la mejor amiga con enormes cantidades de comida (de la cuál siempre había dudado que pudieran acabarse, pero Kara nunca fallar en demostrarle lo contrario al salir de la oficina con las manos vacías). Jess se había encariñado con Kara con el tiempo, y estaba genuinamente curiosa por saber por qué el sol personificado no había aparecido ese día, pero cuando fue a preguntarle a Lena se encontró con una cara sombría antes de que pudiera cuestionar nada y en cambio optó por preguntarle a su jefa si quería que ella ordenara algo, a lo que Lena respondió con un seco y frío  _ 'no' _ . 

Lena no tenía cabeza para pensar en comida en ese momento. Se sentía un poco mal por responderle a Jess con tanta dureza, pero Jess no sabía por todo lo que estaba pasando. Tampoco sabía que Lena había olvidado apagar las varias alarmas en su teléfono que había puesto para anunciar 5 minutos antes de que Kara llegara para así tener siempre todo en orden cuando entraba. Jess no lo sabía, pero unos segundos antes de que abriera la puerta sonó una de esas alarmas, recordándole dolorosamente a Lena su situación. Lena suspiró, realmente había tenido suerte de haber conseguido una asistente tan buena, y luego recordó el aumento que planeaba darle, así que comenzó a arreglar todo. Tal vez podría arrojar también una canasta con regalos por ahí.

Lena se superó a sí misma y dedicó cada minuto, cada segundo, a hacer algo, cualquier cosa para evitar pensar en... ella... y había estado haciendo un gran trabajo, hasta la ya entrada la tarde cuando su teléfono sonó y la pantalla mostró un nuevo mensaje. Era de Alex, preguntándole si todo estaba bien, ya que Kara estaba triste pero no le decía por qué.

Lena hizo una mueca cuando vio el mensaje. ¿Cómo le respondería? Alex decía que Kara no le contó lo que pasó, pero ¿por qué no? Sabía que Alex protegería a su hermana con uñas y dientes de ser necesario, pero… espera… Alex era la  _ hermana _ de Kara… ¡Alex era la  _ hermana de Supergirl! _ Lena no lo había pensado hasta ese momento, pero Alex... ella lo sabía. Alex sabía desde el principio que Kara era un alien, y si lo sabía, eso significaba que ambas le habían mentido. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan tonta? ¿Cómo fue que no conectó los puntos hasta ahora? ¿Cómo pasó por alto las señales? Alex parecía preocupada y mortificada cada vez que Supergirl se lesionaba, la misma Alex que no se preocupaba por nadie más que por su propia familia. Y Alex siempre cubría a Kara con excusas pobres sobre sus repentinas desapariciones. O Alex siempre– ¡Maldita sea, era tan jodidamente obvio! ¿Cómo diablos lo había pasado por alto? Se suponía que era una genio, entonces ¿por qué no lo había descubierto antes? Y si Alex, alguien a quien había llegado a considerar una buena amiga, también le había mentido, ¿cuál era la probabilidad de que los otros "amigos" que había conocido a través de Kara no le estuvieran mintiendo también?

Lena sintió la rabia hervir en su interior. Había cometido un error al confiar en Kara. Había cometido un error al abrirse de nuevo a alguien. Ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias.

En un ataque de ira, Lena arrojó el teléfono. Se estrelló contra la pared, pero al ser de su propio diseño y creación, por supuesto que sería de gran calidad y apenas se rayó con el impacto. Maldita sea. Lena estaba enojada con su yo del pasado que decidió hacer un teléfono de uso rudo con los materiales más resistentes. Pensó en dejar el teléfono allí, olvidado, pero el zumbido insistente la hizo levantarse y apagarlo sin siquiera leer el resto de los textos que Alex le enviaba desesperadamente.

Lena se tomó un momento para calmarse. Decidió que era un buen día para quedarse en la oficina y ver que todo marchase bien, tal vez incluso hacer algún progreso en su último proyecto. Sí, eso serviría. Llamó a Jess, le dijo que ordenara un montón de café y después de eso podría irse a casa. Jess estaba sorprendida pero no discutió, era su trabajo después de todo.

Era ya bien entrada la noche cuando Lena se quedó sin café. Podría ser una genio que salva el mundo, pero siempre se olvidaba de instalar una cafetera en su laboratorio secreto debajo de L-Corp.

Lena miró el reloj digital de la pared; marcaba las 4:16 am. Ni siquiera había notado el tiempo volar, pero se sentía somnolienta, ¡Oh! Y también cansada. Aunque decir  _ cansada _ es insuficiente. Los tacones altos que llevaba la estaban matando. Se sentía exhausta física y emocionalmente. No quería nada más que olvidar, pero ya lo había intentado y sólo la había dejado con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y odio por la humanidad. Pensó por un segundo, ¿qué pasaría si hiciera un dispositivo para hacerla olvidar esos dolorosos recuerdos? Algo para borrar de su mente esos profundos ojos azules que hacían que le doliera el corazón de sólo pensar en ellos. Pero no, descartó la idea tan pronto como surgió. Fue un error, claro, su amor por Kara y atreverse a mantener una amistad con alguien de nuevo, pero los errores eran lo que la hacían más fuerte y aprendería de ellos. Siempre lo hacía.

Pero mientras, incluso mirar la pantalla de la computadora hacía que su cabeza diera vueltas. Se había distraído todo el día, de un lado a otro sin comer nada más que el refrigerio de la mañana, ni siquiera recordaba qué era, y ahora su cuerpo se quejaba. Lena decidió que era un buen momento para un descanso cuando su estómago empezó a gruñir. No saldría del edificio, la mera idea de ir a su penthouse la ponía enferma, pero tenía que conseguir algo de comer.

Lena tuvo suficiente con los tacones de diseñador y se los quitó bruscamente. A la mierda, era su edificio, mantenido con su dinero, de su propiedad, podía bailar el vals desnuda si quería, así que caminar descalza no era nada. Subió al ascensor hasta su oficina y abrió la puerta oculta del frigobar, donde guardaba bocadillos y bebidas para emergencias o estancias nocturnas. La pequeña nevera estaba hasta el tope, por supuesto, Lena se aseguraba de llenarla regularmente, pero las cosas que contenía habían estado allí por un tiempo. Lena se entristeció al saber que Kara era la razón de eso. Con Kara asegurándose de que no se quedara hasta tarde con tanta frecuencia como solía hacerlo, no hubo necesidad de usarlo o rellenar el pequeño refrigerador en absoluto.

"Todo fue una mentira ..." susurró, recordándose a sí misma. Decirlo en voz alta le ayudaba. 

Lena rebuscó en el interior del frigobar, descartando todo lo caducado. Tomó un paquete de m&m's, pero lo dejó tan pronto como se dio cuenta de lo que era; esos chocolates eran los favoritos de Kara. Se odiaba a sí misma por recordar un detalle tan pequeño sobre Kara, uno que se había deslizado en una conversación que habían tenido hacía mucho tiempo y que había impulsado a Lena a tener los dulces para Kara. Al final, se decidió por una de las barras de granola.

Lena se desplomó en el sofá, dando pequeños mordiscos a la barra de granola, y se preguntó qué había hecho para terminar así. Los Luthor eran personas horribles, claro, incluso ella misma tenía sus deslices, pero nunca quiso ser una mala persona. Ella era buena, entonces, ¿por qué le sucedían todas las tragedias y puñaladas por la espalda a ella? Se preguntó si estaba destinada a estar sola para siempre. Se preguntó si el destino la estaba usando solo para reírse, dándole esperanzas y luego rompiendo la ilusión.

Ahí, comiendo sin ganas una barra de granola en medio de la madrugada, sola en todo el edificio y sin duda sola en el mundo, Lena Luthor se sintió miserable.

Con el rabillo del ojo captó un movimiento en el balcón, pero cuando enfocó su cansada vista más allá del vidrio reforzado, lo que sea que estuviera allí, ya no estaba. Se puso de pie y caminó vacilante hacia la puerta de vidrio cerrada. Sintió una punzada en el corazón. ¿De verdad creía que Kara estaría allí? ¿De verdad  _ esperaba _ que apareciera? ¿Rogaba silenciosamente ver una capa plateada o roja en el cielo? No, no lo hacía. No debería. La odiaba, con toda su alma, con cada célula de su ser... excepto que se estaba mintiendo a sí misma. Irónico, cómo odiaba las mentiras más que nada, y sin embargo la única persona con la que podía contar, ella misma, también estaba llena de mentiras.

Lena no podía soportarlo, ya no más.

"¡Todo era una mentira!" Lena gritó a la habitación vacía, con la voz quebrada. Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Lágrimas calientes rodaban libremente por sus ahora rosadas mejillas, y no importaba cuánto las limpiara, nuevas lágrimas las reemplazaban. Sus piernas flaquearon y no pudieron sostenerla más. Cayó de rodillas, sus sollozos suplicaban con fuerza ser apaciguados solo por los brazos de su único amor.

No se dio cuenta de la figura solitaria flotando en el aire que la miraba desde la distancia.

**Author's Note:**

> Vuelvo a decir, esta historia es mia pero la traduje al español.


End file.
